The purpose of the current proposal is to examine brain neurochemistry in vitro with high-resolution magicangle-spin proton magnetic resonance spectroscopy (HR-MAS 1H-NMR) as well as brain structure using magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) in vivo after neonatal alcohol exposure in the rat. This period corresponds to the third trimester of human brain growth and is known as the "brain growth spurt". Exposure to alcohol during this period has widespread effects on both the brain and behavior. It is proposed that the above mentioned imaging techniques will provide a unique opportunity to examine structural and neurochemical aspects of brain development following alcohol exposure. Subjects will be exposed to alcohol during the neonatal period, then at various ages (PN16, PN28, or PN63) tissue samples will be taken from various regions for analyses of neurochemistry using HR MAS 1H-MRS. Other subjects will be imaged in vivo using MRI at PN28. Using these techniques, one is able to assess changes in regional brain metabolites that may be altered following neonatal alcohol exposure during development. It is thought that ultimately this work will aid clinicians in diagnoses and treatment of Fetal Alcohol Effects. [unreadable] [unreadable]